


Coffee

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker week 2018 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Starker Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Starker Mornings.





	Coffee

Peter woke up in confusion for a few seconds before realizing he was on a bed. Tony and Peter was up last night working on upgrades for the super suits. Peter must've fell asleep and Tony carried him up to the bedroom. Peter heard the water running and guessed that Tony was taking a shower. Peter grained into the pillows and got up to change and get ready for the day.

 

The brown haired man rubbed his eyes as he walked quietly into the kitchen. He was dressed in one of Tony’s band shirts and in his cotton boxers. Peter yawned as he started up the coffee machine. Knowing that  neither him or Tony could function properly without it.

 

It was quiet as the only noises were the sound of the coffee pot going and the faint sound of the shower on. Peter grabbed some pans and decoded to cook some breakfast. Tony had at least two Avengers meetings to go to while Peter had a college class in a few hours. They would need the fuel to start off the day.

 

Peter cracked some eggs and poured pancake batter into the pot, and waited for the stove to start up. The coffee pot beeped signaling it was done. The brown eyed man got out two mugs and poured coffee into each of the them. No cream for Tony, lots for Peter. 

 

Familiar footsteps padded into the kitchen. Peter smiled and handed Tony his mug of caffeine. Tony pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead and took a gulp of the bitter drink. Tony was wearing sweats with a white tank top. Hair lightly damped from his morning shower.

 

“You know, the food would cook faster if the stove was on.” Tony said, smiling into the mug.

 

Peter blushed, “Yeah, yeah.” The younger man turned the stove on and snuggled into Tony’s chest. Tony wrapped his free arm around Peter, loving the feel of his body against his own.

 

“Still tired?” Tony whispered into Peter's hair. Peter nodded. “Go sit down. I’ll fix breakfast.”

 

Peter obeyed and settled himself on one of the many chairs in the kitchen. Peter watched Tony as he flipped pancakes and scrambled eggs. A smile fell on Peter's lips, mornings were the best.


End file.
